We're Fine
by WednesdayJames
Summary: What if Anna found Jeremy earlier and she escaped during Founder's Day? First VD fanfic. Please give me a chance. R&R.


**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY AND BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of AmyLeah**

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Diaries or it's characters. All of that belongs to L.J. Smith. The only thing I own is the plot.

**Summary: **What if Anna arrived just in time to get Jeremy away from the crowd on Founder's Day? I'm sure they'd be just fine. First VD fanfic. Please give me a chance!

We're Fine

Jeremy's perspective,

"Jeremy," a familiar voice whispered.

Jeremy turned his head only to see her. Anna standing just a few metres away from him. "Anna, what are you doing here?"

"There's no time. C'mon," she said pulling him by the arm and into the washroom. "Jeremy we have to get out of here, it's not safe!"

"Anna look I'm really sorry about this morning I-" he started.

"No, don't. Just listen to me. There are vampires who are after revenge. They're after the Founder's Family, that means you too!" she said caressing his cheeks.

"What? Anna, are you sure?" he said before opening the door and pulling her towards the exit. She shook her head as a small sign of, 'yes'

She held his hand in tight grip, but not strong enough to hurt him. Their pace increasing- almost running in to the dark streets. Their hold on each other tightening by the minute. Fear controlling their hearts as they passed the parking lot.

"Jeremy!" they heard Elena calling after him. But he knew well enough that Anna wouldn't hurt him.

"Anna, let's go." soon enough they were running away from the crowd, but unfortunately not far enough for Anna.

Suddenly, she started crying and sobbing. Jeremy kissed her forehead and asked, " You want me to carry you? Anna?"

His voice was tender and filled with much worry. " Please," she begged in a voice above a whisper. He kissed her forehead repeatedly, reassuring her, slowly calming her.

Anna's perspective,

Her head was throbbing in pain. It was like being pierced by thousand of needles. Her mind was telling her to scream, but she was clever. Her lips quivering tightly, holding back.

Her were mixed and jumbled up. She was helpless. All she could do was let Jeremy carry her on his back.

"Anna it's alright, we're almost there," he said. The sound of his voice brought back the memories they spent together. She wanted no more than to just keep him safe. She wanted to be held in his arms, not to have to worry of unnecessary things.

"Jeremy," she whimpered. Her head buried in his neck, breathing into his scent. Her arms carefully tightening on his shoulders.

When they were far enough, Anna's breathing went to normal, and her hold almost loosening. "Anna?" he whispered. He was afraid. He was afraid of losing her, like how he lost Vicki.

"Yeah?" she hummed. Her breath tickling the fine hairs on his nape. She could barely keep herself from falling asleep. She didn't want to worry him.

Jeremy's perspective,

He felt relieved as he laid her on his bed. She was asleep. And for a moment she looked peaceful, her expression free from any emotion, just peace and serenity. Like how everyone wished their lives would be.

Jeremy sat next to her, brushing her hair away from her face. He never realised how beautiful she was. Jeremy felt a smile creeping on to his lips.

"Don't smile like that, you look like a freaking stalker," she muttered. Her eyes slowly fluttering open, revealing those deep brown eyes. The very eyes he find himself lost.

"What? You don't like me smiling at all? Should I pout? Or do something else?" he babbled while showcasing many facial expressions. Throwing her into a fit of laughter.

"No, what I mean is, it creeps me out when a cute, nice guy is smiling to himself while watching me sleeping," she muttered out as she playfully slaps him in the face.

"I thought you like it when I do that," he said, giving her a lop-sided grin. Before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Anna's Perspective,

She couldn't help, but capture his lips in a passionate kiss, "Jeremy, I like you. A lot."

She pushed him onto the bed and shushed him before he could protest. She laid her head on to his chest, quietly listening to his heartbeat and playing with his fingers.

Anna could only wished her eternity would feel like this. Or at least until somebody strikes a sharp wooden stake into her heart.

"Well well well, look what we have here," said a mischievous voice.

The two jumped off the bed, straightening the wrinkles out of their clothes. Hoping not to make a misunderstanding of the current situation.

"No, no don't mind me. I was just- passing by," said Damon as he walked around the room, toying with a few photo frames. A smug smile plastered on his face. Damon Salvatore, the ever so notorious brother of the two, was suddenly standing in the middle of the room. His arms crossed and a delicate eyebrow arched questioningly.

"Get out of here!" Anna gritted out. Just when she thought she was finally free and in peace, he has to disrupt her. Her eyes were red with anger and her hands balled in to a fist, ready to strike him anytime soon.

Damon raised his hands in defence and shrugged his shoulders before saying, "I'm just here to apologize to the kid over there. You know his **ex**? Vicki?" emphasizing on the word ex, obviously to annoy her. "So as I was saying, before I was **rudely interrupted**, I wanted to say, I'm sorry for your loss.

"And I hope you would also forgive me for turning her out of mere boredom. I can't deny that I do feel **a little **regret - okay, maybe a lot of regret, but at least, you. You know, this person here is here to make you feel better" Damon said, stealing quick glances at Anna just to fuel her anger more.

Suddenly, Damon was rushing out of the door and a pillow hit him right on the face. His mouth left open, gaping and slowly registering to what happened. "I think, I'll just go," he said as he ran down the stairs. Slamming the front door in the process.

Jeremy's perspective,

Jeremy chuckled at the sight of Anna with her head hung low and her arm frozen in mid air. She was fast enough to throw the pillow at Damon and enough to surprise him even more.

He went and hugged her from behind, whispering words of comfort in to her ears. To be truthful, he doesn't mind her being like that.

Jeremy wanted to change because he felt empty, useless and terrified. But, he just wanted to be with her now. He realised for the first time ever, he loved her. And now, they're both fine.


End file.
